The present invention is directed to coating compositions which do not depend on isocyanates as curatives.
There is a growing need for coating compositions which do not depend on organic polyisocyanates for curing and which exhibit desirable coating properties such as long potlife, hardness, solvent resistance, and the ability to cure at low temperatures.